


Beautiful like the snow

by TheJadePhoenix1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadePhoenix1/pseuds/TheJadePhoenix1
Summary: Mòrag  and Brighid have a touching moment together while in Tantal





	Beautiful like the snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just some short baseless ship fluff, at some point I'd like to write something a bit longer for these two, but for now this is what I could come up with

Mòrag leans on the stone railing outlooking the snow white fields of Tantal, a few snowflakes flutter about in the cool breeze. The air stings the skin on her face sending a chill down her back. She can still faintly hear the echos of the others coming from the small hallway that leads back in the city, she excused herself to get some air mainly because everyone was getting a bit too loud for her tastes. And by the sounds of it they hadn't quieted down at all yet.  
  
They had returned to Tantal to help some of the citizens with some issues, clearing out monsters and such, and everyone was now enjoying some well deserved rest after a job well done. They certainly did need it too, Mòrag can only imagine how ecstatic Nia must be to enjoy some nice hot food and a bit of time in the hot springs after having been out in the cold all day with thier only form of warmth being the heat of battle.  
  
Mòrag lets out a long, deliberate, breath and watches as it freezes and swirls away. The entire experience of being in Tantal is vastly different than Mor Ardain, but in a sense it's actually quite similar, simply just the opposite extreme.  
  
Just as she begins to get uncomfortable with the stinging cold the air around her slowly begins to heat up. Glancing back she sees Brighid stepping out of the hall towards her.  
  
"Good evening, Brighid."  
  
"And a good one to you too lady Mòrag."  
  
"You know.. You don't have to follow me everywhere, you could have stayed back with the others."  
  
"I know." That's all she says as she takes a spot against the railing right next to Mòrag. The heat emanating from the fire blade wraps around Mòrag like a warm blanket, the snowflakes that had previously been swirling around her now melt as soon as they get close to Brighid's warmth. "Not that I have anything against our new companions, but given the option I'd much rather have you to keep me company."  
  
Mòrag feels her face heat up more than it already had, her gaze gingerly shifting away from brighid and down towards the landscape below them. "Hah, you flatter me."  
  
Brighid smiles at Mòrag's embarrassed expression, her driver doesn't often get flustered but over the years she's somehow become very good at making her so. "Anyway, I would say this is a good place to spend my time either way. The view here is something spectacular."  
  
Mòrag decides to take the opportunity to try and get Brighid flustered back. "Well I would argue that my current view is much better."  
  
"Is it now?" Brighid says in a suggestive tone, her lashes flutter just enough for Mòrag to catch a glimpse of Brighid's deep violet eyes. "Would you care to go into more detail?"  
  
Well shit, that backfired.  
  
"Erm- Y- Yes, well..." Mòrag feels her face burn with embarrassment, her gaze is glued to a random spot on the snow as she tries to find her words.  
  
Brighid chuckles a bit at her Driver's misfortune, it's really quite funny how she could be so smooth and on top of things when it came to formal speaking, but then become the biggest mess when trying to have a simple laid back conversation with someone close to her.  
  
"It's alright lady Mòrag, I-"  
  
"Now hold on Brighid, I can acknowledge I am a mess when it comes to this, but at least let me try to finish."  
  
Brighid is a little taken aback at how... Assertive.. That sounded. The tinge of mischief on Mòrag's face, however, eases her back up. "Well all right then, go ahead lady Mòrag."  
  
Mòrag puts her hand on her chin and thinks for a moment, once she's able to piece her thoughts together she moves and wraps her arm gently around Brighid's side and gestures down at the landscape. "See, all you can see from that angle are these snow banks and cliffsides, and while that certainly is beautiful it simply can't compare to-"  
  
Just as Brighid starts to blush and swoon Mòrag pulls her right by her side and points off towards the icy lake down below."-see from where I am I have a better view of the ether pillar-"  
  
"Lady Mòrag!" Brighid lightly laughs and tries to pry herself away from her driver.  _What a tease._  
  
"Now just a moment, Brighid, I'm not done yet." Mòrag moves her arm to instead gesture toward the outer wall of Theosoir. "And you see I also have a good view of the outer part of the city, it has some pretty interesting architecture you see-"  
  
"Lady Mòrag, you're killing the mood." Brighid still squirms in her grasp, but the smile on her face puts at ease any worries Mòrag may have that she's actually mad.  
  
"And lastly-" Brighid stops squirming as Mòrag places a hand on her cheek and turns the blade's face toward her own. "-I get a perfect view of the most beautiful girl in all of Alrest."  
  
"Alright, you win this one."  
  
"That means so much coming from you."  
  
"Because I am usually the one to get you?"  
  
"I was going to say something along the lines of 'because you are the most important person to me' but that as well."  
  
"Awww, that's so cute!"  
  
Brighid and Mòrag both jump away from each other and whip around back towards the hallway where Pandoria now stands, sipping on a hot drink. "P-Pandoria? How long.. Have you been standing there?" Mòrag asks her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh not that long really, I just needed to come tell you that we're all gonna start heading back to our inn rooms." With that Pandoria sharply turns around, only barely glancing back over her shoulder as she leaves. "I don't really get why you two are acting so embarrassed, I didn't really walk in on anything scandalous, you didn't even kiss. Not that any of us would mind your personal relationshi..."  
  
Her voice fades as she walks away, still presumably rambling on.  
  
Mòrag sighs, "I am sorry our moment got ruined like that. Perhaps I should have saved displays of affection until we were in private somewhere."  
  
"Oh, no, I promise I'm not that uncomfortable with anyone seeing... I simply didn't expect her to be there."  
  
Mòrag simply gives her a nod of acknowledgment, "well then, shall we head back to our inn room as well?"  
  
"Of course... First, however, now that she isn't here to see-" Brighid gently grabs Mòrag's face and tilts it toward her own, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. As they finally pull away the two of them gaze into each other's eyes. "Now, not to ruin the moment myself, but the snow melting is beginning to get me wet. So what do you say we do head inside."  
  
Mòrag laughs a bit at Brighid before grabbing her hand and leading her back into town. "But of course."


End file.
